


Skinny Dipping

by anastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Castiel, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:32:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/pseuds/anastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The newly human Castiel has a lot of new activities he needs to participate in and Dean thinks it's about time Cas went skinny dipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Dipping

On a balmy evening in late September, a few weeks after Castiel had shown up at the bunker, Dean was mentally going through the list of things newly human Cas had and hadn't experienced yet. Cas was sitting across the room, one leg crossed over the other in the lazy-boy chair reading some book on philosophy. Earlier, Dean had merely glanced at the first page, rolled his eyes and walked away, mumbling something about “nerdy fallen angels.” In response Cas raised his eyebrows at him and shot Dean an annoyed look. Hey, if that's how Cas wanted to spend his time, more power to him but there were much better activities he could be participating in. You know, human things. Like sex and stuff. Not that Dean had thought about his best friend having sex. I mean that would be weird, right? 

Now an hour later, Dean was getting antsy and he didn't know why. Maybe because he realized that the only things Cas hadn't done yet was have sex and go skinny dipping. Well at least those were the things he could think of off the top of his head. Dean could help with one of those things. Skinny dipping was completely innocent after all. Just a little fun between friends and everyone had to do it sometime. What better time then tonight? It wasn't like they were on a case or anything and the weather was warm enough so they wouldn't die of hypothermia. 

“Hey Cas?” Dean piped up hesitantly.

“Hmmmm?” Cas responded, placing his bookmark in the book, setting it on the table and raising his eyes to Dean's. 

Dean awkwardly cleared his throat, it suddenly felt constricted and maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

“So I was thinking, you know you've done a lot of things the past few weeks to adjust to your new... state or whatever but there's something you haven't done that's kind of a right of passage,” Dean stated as nonchalantly as possible. 

Cas narrowed his eyes, looking at Dean curiously.“What is this 'right of passage' Dean?”

“Skinny dipping,” Dean answered with a small smile. 

Cas's forehead crinkled with more confusion. “What does that mean?”

“Come on, you've lived for what, a million years and don't know what skinny dipping is?” Dean snorted in disbelief.

“Well I might know another term for the activity, however this one is unknown to me. It must be a modern one. If you told me what this entailed, perhaps I would know what we will be doing,” Cas replied, rising from his chair and walking over to Dean.

“Basically you drive to a lake at night, take off... all of your clothes and uh... go swimming,” Dean answered. Why was this awkward? This shouldn't be awkward, they were just doing this as friends. Friends. That's it. 

Cas's eyebrows rose and his lips tilted up into a tiny smirk.

“And you want to do this with me?” He asked, sounding surprised but pleased.

Dean's stomach clenched, his mouth went dry and suddenly it felt way too warm in the bunker. 

“Well yeah, I mean you're my best friend so why would I not want to?” Dean answered. 

“I don't know, “ Cas shrugged, still smirking. “Do you want to go now?” He continued looking at Dean expectantly.

Dean swallowed thickly and nodded, “Yeah, sure. Now would be good.” 

He rose from the couch and strode past Cas, accidentally brushing against his shoulder as he passed by on his way out the door. Cas turned and followed behind him silently. Dean's heart pounded excitedly as he got into the impala, nervous butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. He felt like a fucking teenager, this was ridiculous. It was just Cas, he shouldn't be overreacting like this. 

The short car ride to the nearest lake only took five minutes but the air was so thick with tension Dean swore he could cut it with a knife. Cas wasn't talking and neither was Dean, but thankfully the sound of Zeppelin filtered out some of the unwanted silence. As they turned off the main road towards the lake, gravel crunching underneath the tires of the impala, Cas finally spoke up. 

“Dean, what happens if someone sees us?” He asked.

“Then they get to see us in our birthday suits,” Dean answered, laughing lightly. 

He glanced over at Cas and was happy to see the other man smiling. Dean rolled the car to a stop, parking a few feet away from wooden dock. They sat in silence for a few seconds and Dean rapped his fingers against the steering wheel, staring out at the sparkling water illuminated by the bright moonlight. 

“So, you ready?” Dean asked turning to Cas and waggling his eyebrows, trying to lighten this up. 

“Ready when you are.”

Dean smiled and got out of the car, leaving the keys in the ignition, Cas followed, kicking off his shoes and socks. He stood outside of the door awkwardly fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. Cas's hands shook a bit as he unbuttoned his dark green plaid shirt, taking it off and tossing it on the sand. This activity was oddly stimulating and he couldn't figure out why. Cas grabbed the neck of his grey undershirt, pulling it over his head and the discarded clothing fell to the ground. Dean stood on the other side of the car watching him, unable to tear his eyes away from Cas's lightly tanned, muscled chest and arms. Cas started to undo the buckle of his belt and Dean gulped. Fuck, he couldn't do this. Just friends? Ha-ha, so much for that. Cas paused for a second and looked up at Dean.

“Dean?” He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“I... uh... sorry, I'm uh... I'm working on it,” Dean stuttered, blushing and quickly starting to undress himself. 

Cas smiled, pulling off his belt, unzipping his fly and stepping out of his pants. He slyly looked over at Dean and found the other man watching him as well. A light blush rose on Cas's cheeks and he turned away from Dean to pull off his boxers. He felt exposed being naked and out in the open, but it was oddly liberating. The light breeze felt good against his skin and he knew that the cool water would feel even better. Probably like a shower just... colder. Cas turned back to Dean to see if he was ready. Dean was bent down, pulling off what Cas assumed was his underwear. He suddenly felt nervous and his stomach was tightening in knots. It wasn't like he hadn't seemed Dean naked before. He was the one who put Dean's broken soul and body back together. However, this time it seemed.... different. This feeling coursing through him felt strange and he wished he knew what it was. Dean stood up and froze when he saw Cas. They both stared at each other, neither one willing to move from their spot. Dean wanted to move but he couldn't, not when he could see the outline of Cas's hipbones. Fuck this was his idea, he should be the one to move first. 

“Uh... you ready?” Dean asked, shooting Cas a nervous smile and Cas nodded in response.

With a loud whoop, Dean ran forward on the dock, his bare feet slapping against the wood. Cas ran after him, smiling happily. Dean jumped off the dock, pulling his knees into his chest, making a loud splash as he hit the water. Cas imitated his movement and jumped into the water with another large splash a few seconds later. The water felt cold and refreshing against his warm skin. He propelled himself up to the surface, kicking his legs and pushing up into the water with his arms. Once he broke the surface, he shook the water out of his hair and looked around for Dean who was a few feet away from him, treading water. 

“That was fun, what do we do now?” Cas asked curiously, swimming over to him.

Dean laughed and shrugged, “Whatever you want. We can swim or you know... stuff.”

Cas smiled, took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He dove back under the water, immersing himself in the exhilarating feeling of being under water and actually having to hold his breath to keep from drowning. He kicked back up to the surface, coming up for air a foot away from Dean. Castiel blinked in surprise, but didn't move away. Dean just stared at him, trying to ignore the fact that their legs were brushing up against each other beneath the water. He wanted to kiss Cas, hell he has wanted to kiss Cas for a long fucking time. Not that he'd admit that to anyone other than himself. But here, like this when they were both alone and exposed Dean could easily swim forward and kiss him. He never got the chance because Cas beat him to it, slowly moving forward, lightly grabbing onto his shoulder, gently bringing his lips to Dean's. Dean's eyes fluttered shut and he melted into the kiss. For the first time in a long time, he didn't have a worry in the world. Fuck hell, fuck Metatron and heaven and who cares about the world ending again. Every sense and thought in his mind was Cas and Dean didn't ever want to stop kissing him. A warm, content feeling settled in the pit of his belly that made him feel like he'd found his home. That maybe he could be happy with Cas and the possibility of happiness scared him to death. He didn't deserve to have Cas, but he wanted him more than anything. Dean pulled away first, he was getting too emotional over this. Stop thinking so much, Dean. Just let it happen.

Cas frowned when Dean pulled away, wondering if he shouldn't have kissed him. Did he do it wrong? Was he bad at kissing? 

“Dean? Was that okay? I should have asked first, I'm -” Cas started to apologize but Dean cut him off with a short kiss.

“Cas, shut up,” Dean laughed, splashing him, causing the former angel to sputter and narrow his eyes at Dean. 

He splashed Dean back, right in the face which caused an all-out splash war. Dean was way too good at this, incessantly splashing him and never giving Cas a break. Cas had to keep retreating backward yelling and laughing, “Dean stop!”

“No, get back here!” Dean called, smirking and swimming over up next to him. Dean held his hand turned in the water, ready to splash Cas when the other man abruptly swam forward and kissed Dean, licking into his mouth and causing the other man to moan.

“I win,” Cas said happily, pulling away and grinning at Dean.

“You fucker,” Dean muttered. “That wasn't fair!”

“You never said there were rules, Dean,” Cas responded 

Dean chuckled and shook his head. This was more fun than he had in a long time. He smiled softly at Cas and they just stared at each other, treading water and smiling at each other like idiots.

Dean didn't know what was going to happen with the fallen angels, heaven or hell or whether Cas would one day get his grace back. But none of it mattered, because right now was for them and they were going to make the most of the time they've got.


End file.
